wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
TCG UDE points
General Information Back when Upper Deck had the license to the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game, in each booster pack was an extra card that featured what was known as UDE points. Originally, these cards had a minigame printed on them, but since set 3, Fires of Outland, each point card became a material card, which could be used to create powerful crafted cards by mailing them to the company itself. On some backs, these would also feature rules and tokens for TCG-based battlegrounds. UDE points redemption was officially suspended in May 2010 and became completely invalid in June 2010. When Cryptozoic Entertainment took control of the TCG, the UDE points program did not transfer with it. Sets released after set 11, Wrathgate, no longer featured UDE points on the material cards. Shortly before Wrathgate was released, the Upper Deck store removed its World of Warcraft-related items. As of right now, most, if not all the websites featured on point, material, and loot (pre-Wrathgate) cards either no longer work, or redirect people to the Cryptozoic website. Items able to be obtained with UDE points included wallpapers, screensavers, tokens (Now on the backs of material cards), in-game items and tabards, alternate printable art sleeves for UDEck cases, playmats, non-foil treasure packs, action figures, and Landro's Pet Box. They originally planned to add many more items, including EAs, unique card sleeves, signed original art, hero card packs, and foil versions of existing cards, but the transfer from UDE to Cryptozoic was sudden and unexpected. Not all of these items are lost, however. The common loot of Wrathgate, Landro's Gift , can give a player one of the tabards that was up for sale, in addition to what Landro's Pet Box originally contained. It is unknown what the fate is for the other in-game items, the Carved Ogre Idol and the Perpetual Purple Firework, or the fate of the items that were planned to go on the store. UDE points card games On the original UDE points cards, there were pictures of ninjas, pirates, monsters and monkeys, as well as statistics for a separate game. These were used for "Ninjas Vs. Pirates", a game that required a hefty amount of points cards. The rules card, which is also a points card, gives a run-down of the game, which is quite similar to the card game . "Begin with 10-15 cards for each player. Use the same deck for each hand. Dealer is chosen at random each hand. Deal out all the cards evenly to the players. Set aside any extra cards. Dealer plays his or her highest-rank card of any suit to start. Each player then plays one card. The card must match the led suit if possible. Lowest-rank card of the led suit takes the trick. Lowest-rank Monster, if any, beats all other cards. If identical winning cards are played, the last copy played takes the trick. Winner of the trick scored the gains and losses for the trick. Start at 100*. Win the game at 200* Lose at 0*" Cards after the Fires of Outland set do not have any of these game statistics, since they have material cards instead. References External links ;News Category:Warcraft TCG